We were so happy
by heda-of-sunshine
Summary: (Based on this title, I sure hope you know what you're getting into dear reader.) One shot Bechloe. I hope you're still alive after this dear reader...this is pretty angsty.


"Hey Beca…" Chloe enters the brunette's dorm room casually. Not a big deal, she always comes over.

"Yeah Chlo?" Beca, who was sitting on her bed and reading a book, turned to see the redhead.

"Something's wrong with the wifi on my computer."

"You want me to fix it?" Beca asks generously, which wasn't like her until she met Chloe. "I'm just gonna make a quick stop at a convenience store and I'll be over to fix it."

Beca stands up and ties her hair up, preparing herself to leave.

"I mean… you could but you don't have to do it right now." Chloe sits on the part of the bed where Beca was earlier "I just need to send an email to my prof. Mind if I use your laptop real quick?"

"Oh…Yeah sure I don't mind…but I'm not really proud of the wifi signal I get from here." Beca reaches for her laptop on her desk and gives it to the redhead. "You know the password?"

"Psh… Of course I do." Chloe gives a smirk to the brunette.

"Alright, well I'll be back in a few. Do you want anything from the store?" Beca says as she ties her shoe laces.

"The usual?"

"Okay then, one strawberry pocky and iced coffee it is. Later Chlo." And with that Beca leaves the room with her bag, waving the redhead goodbye as she waves back.

Beca and Chloe have been close for a long time. They know everything about each other. They are always together. They basically know everything about each other.

They seem like a perfect match for each other.

Chloe stands up from the bed and heads over to Beca's desk. She places the laptop between the brunettes mixing tools and doohickey, and she sits herself down.

Ten minutes has passed and Chloe has successfully sent the email to her prof but Beca hasn't arrived yet.

Out of boredom, Chloe looks around the files on Beca's laptop.

She knows that she shouldn't be doing this but there's nothing better to do.

She looks at the folder full of Beca's mixes and decides to play one. It's entertaining how organized they are. There's a folder for her finished work and there's a folder for her drafts. In the finished work, all of Beca's files are named and arranged by numbers. But in the drafts folder, these files' names give the redhead the giggles. The files here are named like the episodes of Friends. There's one called "the one with the bieb direction" and "the one that sounds calm with the sick drums and no vocals" and her personal favorite "the one inspired by spiderman".

She continues exploring Beca's files and as the beat in her mix drops, Chloe starts grooving like never before. At first she does the arm waves and the body rolls while sitting on the chair. But now she does karate kicks to the air as she spins the chair around.

When the song changes, Chloe is back to exploring. She ends up looking at the photos on the laptop. What makes Chloe smile about them is that Beca may seem like grumpy cat but she smiles a lot in these photos.

She first sees little smiling Beca, playing with a toy microphone, a little ironic. Since she's now co-captain of an acapella singing group.

The next few photos show the Barden Bella rehearsing. Chloe remembers that that was a hot day. Sweat dripping everywhere and half of the girls were on the floor resting. Chloe and Beca were at a corner by the piano.

Then there's a photo of them holding their first ICCA championship trophy. Their faces were full of glee. The redhead can't help but smile at the memory. They worked so hard and went through a lot for that trophy.

And then a photo of Beca and Chloe…together. Just them. The photo was a stolen shot of them sleeping on the Barden Bella's bus. Chloe had Beca's head leaning on her shoulder. It was cute. It was simple. Beca looks really serene in her sleep, Chloe thought.

Next is a picture of Beca driving which was taken by Chloe. She took this picture during their impromptu road trip to Las Vegas. In the picture, Beca was on the verge of laughing and her right hand was up, giving the camera the middle finger.

The next few pictures are during their date in Disneyland. Beca and Chloe were wearing matching Mickey Mouse ears hats. Chloe remembers how excited Beca was. Beca may seem like she's too mature to have fun at these events but Chloe knows better. She knows that Beca just didn't get to have a childhood like this. Her childhood wasn't the same like the others had, because of her parents' divorce and what not. And Chloe's glad to have been with Beca in that experience.

And then…a selfie that made Chloe's stomach churn and cheeks red. The selfie shows Chloe smiling and taking the picture, and Beca smirking as she looks at Chloe with deep admiration. Chloe hasn't seen this look on Beca in a long time. She can see the brunette's eyes sparkling as she gazes at Chloe as if she put the stars in the sky.

Overwhelmed, Chloe's vision starts to get blurry as she revisits that moment again. She's not looking at the picture anymore. All she sees are blurry lights and colors. Her vision is out of focus and her heart beats faster and faster—

"Chloe…" a voice interrupts Chloe's train of thought.

"Chloe…don't"

Chloe turns around to see a frowning Beca who just came back from her errand, holding a plastic bag.

"Beca—" Chloe starts before Beca interrupts her again.

"Chloe you shouldn't be looking at those kinds of photos…"

"I-I know. I'm sorry. I just got distracted Beca." Chloe blinks and a tear falls from her face.

They both knew that that photo was taken when they both confessed their love for each other. When they officially became a couple.

"Chloe…don't cry."

Beca puts the plastic bag on the side of the bed and sits at the edge of the bed in front of Chloe.

She put her hands on Chloe's face and wipes away her tears.

"Chloe...I know this is hard…staying friends with me and acting like nothing really happened between us."

Beca takes Chloe's trembling hands and holds in on her lap. "I know we were happier then…"

"Then why can't we just stay together… We are our best selves when we are together." Chloe's breathing becomes heavy and her voice sounds that of a whisper "I am my best self when I am with you Becs."

"I know babe…I know we were happier then. But this is now…and we aren't happy."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Beca…" Chloe closes her eyes shut and licks her dry lips.

"I know…and you didn't…"

"Then why did you leave me?"

"Because…because like any relationship Chlo…the spark fades. And it ends. We were in a long distance relationship Chloe and I couldn't handle that."

"But I came back…babe I came back for you"

"Yes…and it scared me." Tears started falling on Beca's face and right now there's no stopping Chloe from crying as well. Seeing Beca like this…it's too much.

"Chloe when I look at you, I see potential and warmth. I know you were meant to do more than to stay stuck here with me." Beca rested her forehead on Chloe's and continues "You were studying at fine institution abroad…and you came back for me. You stopped studying there for me. And I didn't want you to stay and settle Chloe. I wanted you to reach your full potenti—"

"Bullshit. Beca. That's bullshit" Chloe interrupts "We were together for so long…you knew me so well. And then you misread me just like that."

"Chloe we talked about this…"

"I know…"

"We agreed to stay friends. We agreed to make everything seem as if nothing happened. Because we're just hurting each other." Beca fixes herself and looks into Chloe's eyes again…those blue eyes that she was always fond of "You shouldn't have looked at those pics Chloe…"

"Why didn't you delete them?" Chloe looks back at Beca and holds her gaze

"I know Chloe…I know…"Chloe wipes the tear stains on Beca's cheek and Beca continues "It's just that whenever we are out having fun with the team…acting like what happened between us is no big deal for the Barden Bella's sake." Chloe stands up only to sit back down again but next to Beca this time "But when I'm alone…I act like it is a big deal Chloe. I don't want to make it like it isn't at all."

Chloe rests her head on Beca's shoulders. Beca didn't mind. She knew that they both needed a proper closure. And hopefully this will be it.

"We were so happy Becs…"

"I know Chlo."


End file.
